One shot, multi chapter
by fantasywriter213
Summary: Severus Snape reveals his true allegiance. Raising war wards of Hogwarts before voldemort arrives. Assembling the Hogwarts army. He prepares to defend the school and shock everyone. Question everything and see the war end.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I'm not British. I don't live in England. I am a man. Ergo im NOT J.K Rowling. Who is British, lives in england, and is a woman. therefore I do NOT own Harry Potter.

The ministry had fallen, Harry Potter was on the run and had vanished, magical great Britain had given up. Death eaters openly roamed the streets of diagonal alley, muggleborns were hunted down and being murdered. Voldemort had won. The last beacon of light, the last hope for those who fought was Hogwarts. Her ancient wards were the most powerful on the entire European continent. Perhaps the strongest in the world. A thousand years of being fed by ley lines had given the castle a sentience and she could tell dark times were upon them.

In the headmasters office Severus Snape paced while talking to the castle.

"He will come here. He will come for the children to use as bargaining chips. How I ever served that man is beyond me. He is cruel, evil and literally almost soulless. The time has come. My true allegiance shall be made known." The ground shook and the windows flared red. Hogwarts was warning him, voldemort was approaching with his army.

Snape sighed in deep regret of the harm he had caused, as a spy he had been required to act a certain way. Now would any truly believe him, would Potter truly believe him? Probably not. That's ok, in the end as long as voldemort falls that's all that matters. He would see Lilly again soon.

Then with a conviction in his voice, born of confidence won in the fires of war Severus Snape said just three words. three words that would forever change history.

"Hogwarts to war!" There was a wailing sound and the bells began to frantically toll. Then all around the grounds of Hogwarts a shimmering done appeared, then another and another, all interweaving and absorbing each other as the war wards of Hogwarts were activated. On a hill overlooking the grounds Voldemort froze as a shining silver doe trotted up to him and the voice of his most loyal servant, Snape came out of its mouth.

"I denounce you. You have lied, cheated, stolen and murdered. By the laws of the ancients under the eyes of magic I Severus Snape REVOKE out bond and denounce you as my liege. I shall serve you no longer. I shall protect the student and staff against you. I have raised the war wards. You cannot enter.

Voldemort froze is shock. Then screamed in rage. Through his master rune he felt Snape dark mark vanish as well as his connection to him. Whipping out the elder wand he unleashed a beam of pure raw magic. It struck the dome protecting the ancient school, and was absorbed.

The wards of Hogwarts were impenetrable as any magic used against them was absorbed and made them stronger. For over 45 minutes voldemort tried to breach the school and finally he stopped. Lowering his wand, the wards stronger then ever.

"Summon my entire army. We March on Hogwarts at dawn."

In the castle Snape released a breath in awe. He knew the the wards were strong but to survive that long, and be even stronger how was that possible?

No matter " Hogwarts activate emergency defenses. Lethal level authorized. Protect the students at all costs." A second wailing sound was heard as the students found themselves in their common rooms. Transported by the school. Then the portraits melted into the walls. In the common rooms all the doors disappeared.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Throughout the entire school the sound was heard. Every statue, suit of armor, and carving had come to life and was marching. They manned the battlements and perimeter of the wards and screeches were heard from the Forbidden Forest and the centaurs galloped out, dressed in armor and toting weapons of war. They to took up position inside the wards, ready to fulfill their ancient pact with the founders. From deep in the bowels of the school, in the near forgotten chamber of secrets a golden glow suffused the bones of the basilisk as it regenerated. Blood vessels, muscle tissue,scales all of it was regenerated. The basilisk was returned to full health. It's mind freed from the dark magics of the teenage voldemort, it sought to fulfill its purpose. The final guardian of the school.

Fawkes screeched and 40 phoenixes from all over the color spectrum appeared to enhance the protective magic of the school and defend against dark creatures.

At last the armies of Hogwarts were assembled. Yet, unknown to all there was another layer of protection. A deal struck millennia ago. A final resort should the wards fall. A final countermeasure of such power not even a demon Lord could have withstood it.

Dawn approached and dementors, acromantula, werewolves, and dark wizards assembled outside the wards. The wizards raised their wands and fired all manner of curses. The shield shook from the impact but held strong. The battle of Hogwarts was begun.

AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry for any spelling or grammar issues. I am writing this all on my phone and auto-fill is a nightmare. Please read and review. Hes I am know I have other stories. This is mostly just a few chapters obased on an idea a song gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Still a man, still not british ( I tried ) and still don't live in England, I like decent booze and weed to much. ERGO I'm NOT j.k. Rowling and do not own harry potter.

In the Headmaster's office a soft feminine voice, filed with ages of wisdom, yet still somehow managed to sound young and motherly, spoke to the collapsed form of Severus Snape. Upon his oath of disavowel taking effect, he had collapsed before feeling a strength he had not felt for years fill him. the chains and orders and compulsions upon him fell away, fleeing like shadow before the light as Hogwarts spoke to him. " Severus you have done the right thing. though it will be difficult, and you will need to stepdown as headmaster, allow minervra to take your position and I wil contact hary and his friends. "  
Snape slowly stood up, and nodded, his face grim he asked Hogwarts to summon all the teachers to the office, with a few flashed of light all the faculty had been assembled.

"I have summoned you here to inform you I have denounced Voldemort, the war wards have been raised and I have sealed the castle and grounds against him. I have called in the ancient pacts of protections and the castle stands and approx. 67% readiness. I can do no more as I am tainted. I wish to turn over the title, powers, and responsibility to Minervra McGonagall and I now surrender myself to you, I wish only to see the soulless, abomination fall."  
The teachers sat stunned in silence. No body even breathed, a pin could have been heard to drop in the silence. Water dripped through the pipes, and finally Minerva Spoke up and simply said, " very well Severus. as …..amazed as I am I will accept and begin issuing orders. Filius? please contact what remains of the order and have them assemble here. Kingsley? please gather as many honorable and trustworthy aurors as you can and bring them here, focus especially on Amelia and I shall attempt to contact Mr. potter and company to inform them we are a safe haven. as well as inform the Weasley twins that they are to have full reign to develop anything that may help in the war. I shudder to think what they will do."

The feminine voice spoke again, " I am Hogwarts and I have already summoned Mr. potter he is the key to the final protections activating. Phawkes should be bringing him along" just as the voice finished speaking a ball of flame flashed in and hary, ron and hermione appeared. All looking rather shocked, upon seeing Snap in the back of the crowd harry's eyes went black and he lunged at him grabbing snape by the neck of his robes and smashing his fist into him every spot he could reach whilst screaming how he was a traitor and death eater, "how could you?! He trusted you!" then  
Harry's eyes gained a dark gleam as he whipped out his wand and threw snape away from him. " You deserve to die filth" he spat Then to everyone's shock McGongall stepped in between the two and placed a hand on harry's shoulder. " Yes he does deserve it, but like Sirius he deserves a trial first, he sealed the castle against Voldemort's forces and put us on a war footing. he has atleast earned a cell instead of a death for the moment." Harry still shaking with unbridled rage simply nodded, put his wand away and stormed out. Hermione looked after him, thanked mcgonagall and ran after him leaving ron standing there looking awkward. then he simply looked around and asked, " sooo anyone got something to eat?""

AN: So I am a rather random updater and I'm sorry for that, I write when I can and update as I'm able. I will be striving to update more and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i AM A MAN, I AM NOT A LADY. MY INITIALS AR NO AS SUCH I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.

As Hogwarts locked down for war and its armies assembled deep in the bowels of the school an ancient wardstone began to glow faintly. Forgotten since the time of the founders themselves none even remembered this stone existed, let alone the conditions needed to activate it. Snape, upon willingly accepting his actions, taking a stand against voldemort and protecting the students activated the ancient stone but it was not yet online, only all four founders, or their heir could activate it.  
As news spread across magical britain that hogwarts was a fortress and still in the hands of the light the few remaining fighters ran for it, entire families packed up and left, all making for hogwarts, the safety of her wards and to hopefully await the end of the war. within hours of mcgonagall taking the position of headmistress, hundreds of families showed up at hogwarts gates, she allowed them in slowly. The wards scanning them all for dark artifacts or evil/malicious intent.  
Deep in the woods Harry and hermione had just recieved word over the wizarding wireless radio about hogwarts.

"Hermione I know, its dangerous but at this point its the only place left I can think of for himn to have hidden one."

*Sigh* " yea...I know Harry, I just...I guess we have no choice. to hogwarts it is." with a look of trepidation on one and a look filled with hope on the other the two friends packed up the camp and appareated to hogsmeade. Directly into a war zone.

Death eaters were launching curses and hexes, killing everyone in sight, The remaining aurors under the command of amelia bones were attempting to hold them off and get people to hogwarts. In the chaos Harry saw snape dueling with 6 deatheaters. To his amazement snape was not only holding his own he appeared to be winning. harry watched transfixed and confused as to why snape would fight agi8nst his bretheren, thinking it was a trick harry stopped short as he watched snape launch a lethal curse and saw it impact the hooded deatheater, then the deatheater exploded.  
Harry finally snapped out of it grabbed hermiones hand looked her in the eye and asked simply, " trust me?" Hermione nodded and harry apparated them into the great hall of hogwarts,. Confusing everyone there as he looked around mcgonagall came bursting through the doors wand drawn and followed by a dozen suits of armor, she froze upon seeing harry and hermione but did n ot lower her wand, however the suits of armor fell to one knee and bowed their helmets. Harry sighed and spoke to the suits" man the boundaries defend this school at all costs, prepare for the war wards to engage." Hermione and mcgonagall were shocked speechless when the suits obeyed the command.

" No time for explanatiions anyone outside the wards will be locked out in 10 minutes, get them in here past the school gates and hold there, trust me professor please" still having not spoken but filled with relief at seeing one of her favorite pupils alive and well, mcgonagall simply nodded and left to send off messages. Hermione turned to him grabbing his arm. " HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DID WE APPARATE INTO HOGWARTS?! THATS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU COPMMAND SUITS OF ARMOR WHAT ARE YOUN TALKING ABOUT THE WAR WARDS? START TALKING RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" harry simply sighed, he had hoped to take this knowledge to his grave or pass it off on his children if he ever had any. so with a deep breath he gave a short explantion. When harry had first arrived at hogwarts in the boats with other first years the school had mentally sent him a message informing him he was the heir of hogwarts as such lord of the castle and grounds and had special control over everything. upon learning this harry had begged hogwarts not to inform anyone else and to leave him be unless called upon. He had simply wanted a normal life. not that he ever got one.  
Now for the first time harry called out mentally to hogwarts. _Hogwarts milady, I know I have refused my position in the past and I beg your forgiveness if I have caused offence, but now the school and all its inhabitants are in mortal danger, the dark has nearly won the war we are all thats left is there anything you can do to help?_

a faint female voice resounded in harry's mind _yes, help will always be given to those at hogwarts who ask for it, ask and ye shall recieve, ask on behalf of other without hope of selfish gain and that help will be thousandfold. _ behind the head table a door shimmered into view from the wall. _ go in and ask for the war room_. harry took a deep breath and made his way to the door, "Hermione I want you to stay here, if i dont come back...Just know I love you." hermione gasped as harry walked through the door and it disappeared.  
Harry found himself in a dark room filled with dust and cobwebs that were old when dumbledore was young. all that was in there was a rickety old table and a few chairs though the room was almost as large as the great hall and there were dozen of unlight torch brackets, as he had entered the two by the door had sprung to life, throwing shadows around the mostly empty room. _I'd like the warroom please?_ harry thought, ad then suddenly the room began to change. the dust vanished dozens of tables appeared, torches sprang to life and a pedastal rose up from the floor infront of harry with a small runinc symbol carved into it. All around him the tables, thinned and angled themselves and appeared as more console like constrcuts and the tops were covered in various runes and runinc clusters, harry following his instincts pressed his hand over the rune in the pedastal before him and spoke bhis name, "I harry james potter gryffindor ravencalw hufflepuff, Lord of slythering by coinquest of blood and magic herby enact emergeny measures, by my claim may I be judged, so mote it be" a flash of light and the runic cluster under his hand glowed a bright blue then turned to green and the console like tables around him lit up and the voice of hogwarts sounded around him. _ claim accepted, security clearence ambrosia granted, please state the nature of the emergency. _ " Hogwarts is surrounded and under siege, hostile forces are at out gates, the student, staff and country are in danger." _ situation acknowledged initating level three defenses, _ deep underground the ancient wardstone finally activated in full, wards njot seen since the great wars of europe activated, lethal countermeasures were engaged and graved all around the grounds opened and spilled forth skeletal armies that manned the boundaries re-enforcing even the headmistress' protections. in the chamber of secrets the basilisk made its way to the tunnel and into the forbidden forest, waiting for its activation if neccessary, as the hogwarts gates closed behind amelia bones there was a klaxon sound and the gates began transforming, they became darker and more twisted and a purple haze settled over them. a dozen death eaters thinking they could breach the paltry protections on the gate attacked and promptly collapsed as their magic was ripped out of them by the wards.

Beyond lethal, beyond cruel these wards were unrivaled in power, none could breach them, they were powered by the earth itself. as long as the planet existed so did they. These were the true war wards of hogwarts and they did not take kindly to those attempting student and staff harm. with a screeching sound hogwarts released a pulse of raw magic that traveled almost to londen before stopping, those who were fleeing voldemorte and his death eaters were instantly insde the hogwarts ground and those with a dark mark fell to the ground dead as their magic and life force were drained, voldemorte stood in feear having cast a variety of mage shields as the wave approched and watched in horror as his entire inner circle fell down dead. who could have done this, not even dumbledore was this powerfful, voldemorte did what he had never before done. He ran in terror.

AN: so folks in been a while i figured id throw this up but im not going to continue this story. if anyone would like to please PM me and we can discuss it. if you like any of my ideas included in my stories your welcome to use them as long as I am cited and please message me to let me know so I can follow along. as always please read and review. flames will be ignored. dont like it dont read it.


End file.
